1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a display apparatus and a display apparatus manufactured using the same. For example, one or more embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a display apparatus according to a simplified manufacturing process and a display apparatus manufactured using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a plurality of display elements, which are disposed on a substrate, and a pad, which is electrically coupled to (e.g., electrically connected to) the display elements. When various suitable electrical signals are applied to the display elements, the various suitable electrical signals are applied to the display elements through the pad.
Meanwhile, in order to protect the display elements, the display apparatus includes an encapsulation layer to at least partially cover the display elements. When the encapsulation layer is formed, the pad, to which the electrical signals are applied, needs to be exposed by the encapsulation layer. Accordingly, when the encapsulation layer is formed, a mask is used to form the encapsulation layer only (or substantially only) in a set (e.g., predetermined) area of the substrate.
However, since, in a method of manufacturing a display apparatus, the mask is used repeatedly to form the encapsulation layer and thus results in being damaged, the mask needs to be replaced with a new one periodically when the display apparatus is manufactured. Accordingly, the method of manufacturing a display apparatus has problems that manufacturing costs increase, and a process of precisely aligning the mask and the substrate relative to each other during the manufacture of the display apparatus.